A system and method are disclosed for drilling a hole in the ground for example exploration or production holes.
Many types of ground drilling systems are available for drilling holes for particular purposes and in specific ground conditions. One range of down hole drill systems utilise a fluid under pressure to assist in advancing the drill. The fluid may act to either drive a drilling tool coupled to an associated drill string, or to flush drill cuttings from a hole being drilled, or both. The fluid can be gas such as air or nitrogen, a liquid/slurry such as water or drilling mud, or a combination of gas and liquid.